canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Namika
'Appearance' Namika is a young 15-years old girl who looks pretty cute and feminine. She has reddish brown eyes and long, straight reddish brown hair with a lock of short hair hanging down on her face. When she was eight, her hair is slighty longer than her shoulders, with wispy fringes. When she is in middle school, her hair reached her back. 'Attire' She always wears girly dress and she always clipped a simple pink hairclip on her right hair part. Her official dress consists of a pink short and puffy-sleeved blouse with pale yellow frills and laces above the chest area and several small pink flowers and imitated pearl stitched on the laces, a wide knee-length pale yellow skirt embroidered with daffodil pattern and a big ribbon tied into a bow on the waist area. She also wears white stocking and pink flat shoes. Her alternative clothes is an Indonesian high school uniform and a simpler dress, It consist of a pink, short and puffy sleeved blouse but there’s purple streak instead of laces, a wide knee-length pale yellow skirt without embroidery and a purple shoes with black polkadot pattern. When she was eight, she was shown wearing a long pink dress with puffy sleeve and white gloves. She also shown wearing some other clothes in various Canvas Ranger mission. 'Henshin Mode' 'Berserk Mode' Personality In contrast with her appearance, Namika is a pretty tomboyish girl who got into fist fights often. She is a pretty cheerful and energetic, also a very direct and very honest person while she is lil’ bit ignorant and has a trouble “reading the atmosphere”, till the point some people would consider it rude. She is an otaku (a person who loves manga and anime) and a fujoshi ( a girl who loves yaoi). She loves flower and biology as well. She has a tendency of referring to plants and animals with their scientific name. For example, she would say “Narcissus” rather than “daffodil”. Her favourite manga/anime genres is mindfuck and action/adventure, while her least favourite genre is romantic slice-of-life shoujo manga. Because she never wants to read or watch romantic shoujo manga/anime which the main focus is a heterosexual relationship and prefer yaoi manga which the main focus is a male homosexual relationship instead, she don’t know much about heterosexual relationship, thus troubling her during the 2012 Valentine Event. History A normal girl, Namika is born into a normal, upper-middle family. Her father is Indonesian and her mother is chinese. Her mother used to be a school beauty, and she wants her daughter to follow her footsteps. She began forcing Namika into wearing princess-like dresses, no matter how uncomfortable it is. She even go to her kindergarten (which there is no uniform there) with that kind of dress. Because she is very active, she usually step on the edge of her long dress and tripped down. Her boy classmates in kindergarten sometimes ridicule her for it. In anger, she punched her classmates who insult her and immediately they got into fist-fighting. This reoccur often, thus Namika’ s passion for fighting started. Up until middle school, she often participates in mass fight between schools and local street fights. Her mom never allows her to enter a martial art course and like, so she develop her own street fighting style. In her junior high school years, she found a shabby drawing of a daffodil, her favourite flower, in her school basement, that she really likes. But the drawing is so shabby and the colour is already worn out, so she decided to repaint it without knowing that it is actually a 'canvas'. Later, an European Peacock butterfly fairy (that eventually become her pet later) come from the canvas, telling her that the drawing she found is a canvas, and that these kind of canvas links to artblock virus, and finally, she tells her all about Canvas Ranger. At first, Namika who never beliefs in superstition (or at least that's what she called it) don’t believe the fairy, even call her a "nuclear-radiated Inachis io", but after she saw and tried her new power, eventually she started using them when she needs to fight someone stronger than herself. She don't really care about fighting artblock. But when she first enter high school, she noticed that her favourite manga and animes fanart in internet is declining in both quality and quantity. Soon she discovers that it’s because of that artblock, thus making her decide to become a ranger and joins Canvas Ranger. In Canvas-Ranger Namika first joining canvas ranger as re-generation. 'Flower Shop War' 'Valentine Event' '27th Division' After a while, Namika joined Pioneer F's 27th Division with Kairi, Lonelia, Ravenia and Arlene. They established a Maid Cafe on a two-floor building, the cafe is located on the first floor, while they use the second floor as their headquarters. The second floor contains a bathroom, two bedroom, one with a double bed and other with a double bed an a single bed. Ability Hand-to-hand expert Although she have no basic in martial arts, she is a pretty experienced street fighter. As a little girl, she already fist-fighting frequently with some of her boy classmates who teased her. Her habbit is carried until junior high school, to the point she participate in the mass fight between schools and local street fights. Thus her attack, stamina and endurance is above ordinary, but still acceptable among normal humans. Poisoning Once she activate her canvas, the purple dots behind the daffodil picture in her canvas will come out and manifest as smoke-like aura that usually wraps around Namika’s hand. It often seen in her right hand as she’s right-handed, but sometimes she would wrap it in both hands. The aura is actually lycorine poison, which in real life can be found in daffodil bulbs and sometimes in leaves as well. The poison won’t work if it doesn’t contact directly with the target. It’s less effective if it just touch the target’s clothes, but it still work although very slowly. The most effective way is to injure the target first, and then thrust the poison into their open injury. That can cause sudden death. Because as big as the poison aura would bloom, it won’t reach more than one metre so Namika needs to combine it with her physical ability. She can also combine it with her weapon Proboscis whip, using her whip as a medium so the poison will reach longer area. In Namika’s henshin mode, the poison aura covers more area of her body, not just in her hands. It can even cover her entire body, but Namika usually never let the aura cover up to her heads, because if she doesn’t careful, she can get herself poisoned. Immense endurance, speed, and stamina She is known to have a great endurance and stamina even before she becomes a ranger, because of her fighting experiences. When she activate her canvas, her endurance and stamina is enchancing, also her speed. Her endurance, speed and stamina is even larger in her henshin mode. Minor defense Because Namika always focused to attack, her defense become very low. Her canvas, also nearly don’t have any defense ability, she can only defend herself with her bare hands. But although she often get pretty heavy injury after fighting, she always survived due to her immense endurance. In her henshin mode, her defense is a little bit better. The poison aura is covering her body, thus making enemies who got close-range fighting style think before attack her, because they can get poisoned themselves if they’re too close. That did not change anything if her opponent is long-range fighting styled enemies, though. Power Grid Max : 10 Min : 1 Normal mode Attack : 4 Defense : 1 Endurance : 5 Stamina : 4 Speed : 3 Intelligence : 2 Canvas activation Attack : 6 Defense : 1 Endurance : 7 Stamina : 5 Speed : 6 Intelligence : 2 Henshin mode Attack : 8 Defense : 2 Endurance : 9 Stamina : 6 Speed : 7 Intelligence : 2 Her author stated that in her version of power grid, normal (non-ranger) human’s average would be 2 or 3, except for intelligence. Normal human’s average would be 3 or 4 (because Canvas won’t affect intelligence). Note that intelligence here refers to analytic ability and tactic. Relationships Trivia * She is her creator’s first original character and self insert, and used to be Mary-sue. Her creator has toned her down immensely from her initial design. Her creator said that she lowered her defense ability, made her more simple-minded (because her attack and endurance is already so high), even changed her childhood into a more general one so it won’t be very angsty and tear-jerking. * When she is speaking Japanese, she usually refers to herself with ‘boku’, which is masculine and pretty uncommon for girls even in modern Japan. She use ‘watashi’ in writing languages, though. * She hates math and physic so much till the point that she will sleep in class upon her math teacher’s entering her class. * Her favourite food is any kind of dessert, while her favourite drink is hot green tea and hot coffee latte. * She has a caninephobia (phobia with dog). References http://www.enouviaiei.deviantart.com/ Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Hero Category:Team F